Se pardonner
by RootR
Summary: C'est dur de se pardonner. Mais c'est encore plus dur quand on s'appelle Clarke Griffin, qu'on a tué 300 personnes, et qu'on est enceinte de celui avec qui on a commis cet acte. BELLARKE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient._

 _L'action se déroule après le final de la saison 2._

* * *

 **Clarke**

Cachée derrière un arbre, Clarke scrutait le camp. Comment revenir ? Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était partie, ne pouvant supporter de vivre là-bas après ce qu'elle avait fait. On pourrait penser qu'elle était partie pour trouver la rédemption, mais même pas. Elle avait juste besoin de solitude, d'oublier Mount Weather, Maya, et chaque personne qu'elle avait tuée là-bas.

Parce que oui, elle était devenue une meurtrière.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'avait poussée à partir. Ce jour-là, quand Bellamy lui avait demandé de rentrer avec lui, elle l'avait suivi. Et de fil en aiguille, de verre en verre, elle était incapable de dire comment, ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle était partie, honteuse, avant même qu'il ne se réveille.

Mais les choses avaient changés. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'elle était malade chaque matin, et elle n'était pas dupe. Avec la formation médicale que sa mère lui avait donnée, et les connaissances qu'elle avait, elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

Alors elle se tenait là, derrière son arbre, immobile.

Rentrer ? Et pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Bellamy ? Tout à coup, les larmes montèrent quand elle se mit à réaliser ce qu'un enfant voulait vraiment dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher à Bellamy, et elle ne pouvait pas élever un enfant seul dans les bois.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle était un danger. Tout ce dont elle s'approchait mourrait ou souffrait infiniment. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter, faire souffrir Bellamy. Elle voulait le voir heureux, et si ça voulait dire s'éloigner, elle était prête à le faire.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changés. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, inspira profondément, sécha ses larmes, se recoiffa et se dirigea vers le camp.

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle imaginait les réactions des membres de l'Arche quand elle entrerait. De la colère ? De la joie ? Du soulagement ? De la tristesse ? Impossible de dire.

Ça y est, elle y était. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

* * *

Encore une autre matinée où Bellamy allait devoir entraîner de jeunes gardes, faire des rondes et vérifier le stock d'armes.

L'action lui manquait terriblement. Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il n'avait cessé d'être sur ses gardes, constamment en train de se battre contre des éléments menaçant son peuple.

Mais plus rien. Deux mois qu'elle était partie, et c'est comme si l'action était partie avec elle. Comme si elle avait emmené tous les soucis avec elle, et qu'elle l'avait laissé là, avec toutes les choses du quotidien.

Il s'avançait vers Kane pour son rapport matinal sur la sécurité quand tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent depuis l'entrée du camp. Une bagarre sûrement.

Il se mit à courir, suivi rapidement de Miller, Kane et de tous les autres afin de voir ce dont il retournait. Quand il s'approcha, il vit Jasper frapper sur un corps à terre de toutes ses forces.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il frappait. Personne autour ne bougeait. Certains avaient tenté de le dissuader rapidement oralement, mais tous regardait la scène sans faire un geste. Il avait pris une bouteille et l'avait fracassé sur la tête de sa victime, tenté de l'étrangler, donné tellement de coups de poing qu'il y avait du sang partout.

Et la personne au sol ne se défendait pas.

Quand Bellamy arriva à sa hauteur, il reconnut immédiatement les mèches blondes, et sentit une immense colère monter en lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, qui venait de l'intérieur de lui. Il attrapa Jasper et l'envoya valser dans la boue.

« Emmenez-le en cellule. TOUT DE SUITE. » dit-il en criant.

La pauvre Clarke faisait de petits bruits, comme pour contenir ses larmes ou sa douleur. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait savoir. Ça lui faisait trop de mal. Elle l'avait laissé, abandonné, trahi, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que lui devait faire pareil. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu rentrais Princesse, je t'aurais fait passer par la porte de derrière » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

 **Clarke**

Elle commença à rire. Cela lui faisait tant de bien de l'entendre l'appeler Princesse. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Il passa une main sous ses genoux et une sous son dos. « Il est temps de t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Déjà que ta mère est inquiète, imagine la syncope qu'elle va faire quand je vais te ramener comme ça ».

Elle était inquiète. Elle avait pris de nombreux coups dans le ventre, et elle avait peur pour le bébé.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, et Bellamy l'avait délicatement posée sur un lit avant de courir chercher sa mère. Elle allait sûrement être très déçue de revoir sa fille dans des conditions comme ça se dit Clarke.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu Clarke ! Qui a fait-ça ?** cria Abby en entrant dans la pièce.

 **\- C'est Jasper. Je pense que c'est...,** commença Bellamy

 **\- Maya** , répondit-elle.

Clarke réalisa l'urgence de la situation. Son ventre la faisait énormément souffrir. Elle devait faire sortir Bellamy et dire à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte. Enfin qu'elle croyait qu'elle était enceinte. Parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de vérifier. Mais elle le savait, elle savait que quelque chose avait changé.

 **\- Je veux que Bellamy sorte** , soupira-t-elle.

 **\- Pardon ?** dit-il, avec une grande dose d'étonnement dans la voix.

 **\- Je suis désolée, il faut que je parle à ma mère.**

 **\- Tu peux tout dire devant moi Clarke, tu le sais.**

 **\- S'il te plaît…** murmura-t-elle, sur le ton de l'exaspération. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer comme ça.

 **\- Très bien, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Jasper de toute façon.**

Il sortit de la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait vexé, mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

 **\- Maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…**

 **\- Ça peut attendre,** répondit Abby en approchant une aiguille de son bras, **le plus important c'est que je te soigne.**

 **\- Pose ça !** cria Clarke. Elle ne savait pas ce que contenait l'aiguille, elle refusait qu'on la touche avant que d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?** **J'essaye de te soigner !**

 **\- Je crois que je suis enceinte.**

 **\- PARDON ?**

C'était sorti tout seul. Clarke voyait déjà la déception et l'angoisse dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle s'imaginait déjà toutes les choses qu'elle allait lui dire. « Tu es tellement imprudente, un enfant, à ton âge, dans ces conditions, c'est la guerre, et le père ?, etc. ». Elle s'avait déjà tout ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa mère.

Mais au lieu de ça, Abby Griffin posa son aiguille, pris un échographe, et alluma une grosse machine.

Cette réaction étonna Clarke, mais tant mieux. Elle avait compris que se disputer n'était pas une priorité.

Elle sentit le gel froid sur sa peau, puis le petit appareil se balader sur son ventre. Elle serrait l'accoudoir, dans l'angoisse de ce qui allait apparaître sur le moniteur.

Peut-être que le bébé allait bien. Ou peut-être qu'il était mort. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de bébé, et qu'elle s'était inquiété pour rien.

 **\- Le bébé est vivant. Tu es totalement inconsciente de t'être battue. Tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Vous auriez pu mourir tous les deux !**

 **\- Tous les deux ? C'est un garçon ?** s'exclama Clarke.

 **\- Non Clarke !** **C'est trop tôt pour savoir ! Et puis tu n'écoutes pas du tout ce que je te dis là !**

 **\- Je sais Maman. Je sais.**

 **\- Bon, deuxième bonne nouvelle, pas d'hémorragie interne. Il te faut juste du repos.**

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Tout irait bien. En dehors bien sûr, du fait qu'elle avait tué 300 personnes, qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle avait jeté deux fois le père de son bébé, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le futur lui réservait, que c'était la guerre, et que les yeux de sa mère étaient plein de déception.

 **\- Je vais aller dire à Bellamy que tu vas bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien.**

 **\- Merci Maman.**

Abby se dirigeait vers la porte, elle allait sortir, mais Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle souffrait physiquement, et bien plus longtemps moralement.

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue Maman. Excuse-moi** , murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant de ses joues.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça Clarke. Je suis juste inquiète. Mais on en parlera plus tard tu veux ? Il faut que tu te reposes.**

Elle ferma la porte, et Clarke se retrouva seule, dans cette petite cabine. Ça la changeait des bois, ça c'est sûr.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé Bellamy. Lui qui avait tout vécu avec elle. Absolument tout.

C'est juste qu'elle devait trouver comment lui dire. Non seulement qu'elle était enceinte, mais qu'en plus il était le père.

Ses yeux se fermaient. Elle n'avait pas senti le confort d'un matelas depuis deux mois maintenant, et elle devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews, commentaires pour m'améliorer avec beaucoup d'impatience !_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai pris la décision de réécrire mon histoire à partir du chapitre 2 (celui-ci ne contient que quelques modifications, alors que les suivants seront différents)._

* * *

Il se dirigeait vers les cellules, fou de colère. Pas seulement contre Jasper, pour ce qu'il avait fait à Clarke, à sa Clarke. Mais aussi contre elle. Pour l'avoir rejeté comme ça, à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait quasiment sauvé la vie (il savait que ce n'était pas exactement de cette façon-là que les choses s'étaient déroulées et que de toute façon quelqu'un aurait fini par intervenir, mais quand même).

Et il y avait aussi ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux mois. Il n'avait pas oublié. Pas oublié comment elle était partie, et qu'elle l'avait laissé avec toutes ses questions et ses doutes.

Mais peu importait. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de régler le problème Jasper. Et Dieu sait qu'il était immense ce problème.

Il entra dans la salle. Jasper était assis au milieu de la pièce sur une chaise en métal, une main menottée à la table devant lui.

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?** questionna Bellamy, avec un ton sec.

 **\- J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas** , répondit-il en tournant le regard.

 **\- Sérieusement ? C'est Clarke dont on parle là. Tu aurais pu la tuer. Tu allais même le faire !**

 **\- Je sais. Mais c'était pour Maya. Dès que j'ai vu Clarke, tout est remonté. Toute la douleur qu'elle m'a fait subir. J'ai revu le corps de Maya, gisant là, avec son visage entièrement brûlé. J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir…** dit-il, en sanglots.

 **\- C'est pas mon problème. On a tous perdu des gens Jasper. Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que le chancelier prenne une décision.**

Bellamy était fier de lui, il avait réussi à contenir sa colère.

 **\- Cette salope mérite de mourir de toute façon,** rajouta-t-il.

C'était trop. Bellamy se retourna, l'attrapa par le col et le tira. Il entraîna avec lui la table et le plaqua contre le mur.

 **\- Tu peux répéter ça ?** lui réponda-t-il, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit, Jasper ne baissant pas le regard.

 **\- Ca suffit Bellamy. Lâche-le.**

C'était Abby, suivie de Kane. Il obtempéra immédiatement et s'excusa. Elle lui demanda de le suivre pour discuter en privé. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la cabine de Bellamy qui était toute proche.

 **\- Clarke va bien. Ses blessures ont beaucoup saigné, mais rien ne m'inquiète plus que ça. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle a besoin d'être entourée.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de me voir,** **Madame Griffin.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est tout le contraire.**

Elle quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés. Bellamy resta assis là, sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait en même temps très envie d'aller voir Clarke, et en même temps son égo avait pris un gros coup de par la façon dont elle lui avait parlé tout à l'heure.

Quand soudain, comme un papillon sautillant, une jolie brune aux cheveux longs rentra dans la pièce.

 **\- Bell, ça va ? J'ai appris pour Clarke. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, on est là Lincoln et moi.**

 **\- Merci O'** , réponda-t-il doucement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Ils l'opèrent ?**

Un long silence s'installa. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de sa sœur. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que Clarke reviendrait. Il pensait qu'elle était partie pour toujours. Que c'était une nuit d'adieu. Qu'elle avait tourné la page. Et qu'il devait en faire autant. Et maintenant elle était de nouveau là, et blessée.

 **\- Elle se repose. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Tout n'allait pas bien, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa petite sœur. Elle avait assez à penser, avec Lincoln qui tentait de s'intégrer et toutes les remarques que les deux subissaient au quotidien.

 **\- Bon bah on va la voir alors ? T'es sûr que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui oui. D'accord,** dit-il, **on va la voir.**

Ils sortirent et se mirent à marcher dans le long cylindre métallique qui menait à l'infirmerie. Ils passèrent devant la cantine, où tous vivaient leur vie. Certains étaient inquiets, bien sûr, mais ils étaient peu. Monty, Harper. Les autres continuaient comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Tu vas où toi ?** s'exclama une voix autoritaire derrière eux.

C'était Raven Reyes, la mécanicienne de service, la femme à tout faire du camp, le cerveau. Un brin d'humour, très jolie, et très intelligente. Tout le monde l'admirait.

 **\- Tu devais m'aider à réparer le système de filtration d'eau ! Tu m'as promis, et c'est urgent je te signale. L'été approche et les sècheresses vont commencer !** dit-elle en s'adressant à Octavia.

 **\- Merde. J'avais oublié. Tout comme j'ai oublié de te dire que Clarke était revenue, que Jasper l'avait gravement blessée, mais que ça allait.**

 **\- Oublier. Pratique ça. Je me casse le cul à vous réparer ce vaisseau et vous êtes même pas foutus de me prévenir quand un truc comme ça se passe.**

 **\- Je vais venir t'aider, Clarke peut attendre. De toute façon Bellamy y va. On te rejoint Bel', on n'en a que pour…**

 **\- Pour 45 minutes,** poursuivi la mécanicienne.

 **\- Ah quand même…** , soupira Octavia.

Elles s'éloignèrent et il continua sa route. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il poussa la porte et vit la jolie blonde allongée, les yeux fermés, la main cramponnée à l'accoudoir.

Elle semblait faire un cauchemar. Elle était trempée de sueur, elle poussait des cris à intervalles réguliers et tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme pour empêcher que quelque chose ne l'atteigne.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Tout à coup, un grand cri lui échappa

 **\- J'avais pas le choix !** hurla-t-elle.

Tout son corps se tendait, elle souffrait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il prit machinalement sa main et la posa contre sa joue, comme pour lui signifier que tout irait bien.

Ils étaient partout. Au-dessus, en dessous, de tous les côtés. Ils l'attaquaient, la poignardaient, lui donnaient des coups. Elle souffrait. Mais sa souffrance n'était pas physique, elle était morale. Elle savait son âme tourmentée, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce point-là. Elle leur criait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle les suppliait, mais rien à faire.

Quand tout à coup on l'attrapa par l'arrière et on la tira vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Elle émergea progressivement de son cauchemar et ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir Bellamy à son chevet, qui tenait sa main et la caressait doucement.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur Clarke. J'ai cru que…** s'arrêta-t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase.

 **\- Jamais enfin, tu me connais, je suis tenace.**

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Son ventre la faisait souffrir atrocement, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser.

 **\- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je dois te demander, ça me tracasse… Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ? On sait tous les deux que tu es largement capable de te défendre, et particulièrement face à quelqu'un comme Jasper** , murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ne pas répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans l'espoir de former une phrase, mais rien ne sortit. Pas une syllabe. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à se dire qu'elle voulait mourir.

 **\- Tu as lâché Clarke. Je t'ai vu. Tu ne bougeais pas, même pas un mouvement de défense. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Toujours rien. Elle ne disait rien, et ça le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de savoir, de savoir pourquoi elle avait laissé Jasper la frapper comme ça, sans un battement de cil.

 **\- Ecoute Clarke…,** commença-t-il.

 **\- J'ai lâché parce que pendant deux secondes, je voyais plus aucune raison de me battre. Après tout, je suis une tueuse de masse sans cœur qui a assassiné des centaines de personnes.**

 **\- Et aussi une jeune femme qui a sauvé une bonne centaine d'autres dont sa mère, le chef de son peuple et tous ses amis. Donc bon, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.**

Il essayait de la faire sourire, et étonnamment, elle esquissa un léger sourire. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas souri, et franchement ça faisait du bien.

 **\- Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant** , continua-t-il.

Il se leva, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit de Clarke avant de retourner à ses occupations quotidiennes.

* * *

 _Je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite de mon début d'histoire, donc j'ai pris cette grande décision pendant mes courtes vacances, et je me remets à écrire immédiatement !_


End file.
